<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hieroglyphics by nomercyhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713218">Hieroglyphics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere'>nomercyhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Full House (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse never wanted to get tattoos. But now he needed them, just as much as they needed him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky Donaldson Katsopolis/Jesse Katsopolis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse had never liked the idea of having a tattoo when he was a kid. After all, interests change, and he didn’t want to have a permanent reminder of his celebrity crush, who happened to be Stevie Nicks, on his arm for everyone to see. Especially because he was pretty sure, that unfortunately one day in the future she not only wouldn’t be cool anymore, but even worse, wouldn’t be hot anymore.</p><p>The tattoo thing had all changed when Pam had left him. He’d needed a way to feel like she was still with him, a way to know that she was still alive in his heart. So he’d gotten her name tattooed on his chest. But he wasn’t about to tell anyone that, wasn’t about to show how he was afraid he’d forget her if her name wasn’t there at all times. Displaying weakness was not an option for Dr. Dare. So he got a Harley Davidson tattoo on his arm, told everyone that was the reason he’d been at the ink shop. </p><p>Since then, his secret tattoo collection had grown. He’d gotten all of the girls tattooed on his left shoulder blade around a year after he’d moved in with them, directly on the other side of where he’d put Pam’s name. ‘Donna Jo, Stephanie, Michelle’ was what it read. He’d used their full names so it hurt more, figured that if the pain was seared into his brain now that it wouldn’t be as bad if he lost them. Even if they joined Pam, if they left him on the earth, he’d still have a piece of them with him all the time. </p><p>Danny and Joey had been next, in the form of two half filled circles on the right side of his lower rib cage. To remember that he wasn’t full without them in his life. To remind him that no matter how hard he tried, he could never allow himself to fully push away his friends. They were a part of him, and they always would be.</p><p>Then he met Becky.</p><p>Becky, who was so beautiful that words couldn’t describe her. Who was so smart, that he didn’t even know how to start. Who was so perfect that he could never, ever loose her, because she wasn’t just a part of him, she was all of him.</p><p>He’d thought about it for a few months. Drawn up a few sketches, listened to a few songs that reminded him of special moments with her, but nothing worked. Jesse just couldn’t figure out what he was supposed to do. He didn’t know what to get. No tattoo could represent how he felt about her.</p><p>Then something happened, something so big that he couldn’t fit it anywhere on his skin. But he could fit it into his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let The Love I Have For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming soon</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2 Coming Soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>